


to matter and to win

by aformofmotion



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I can't believe I have to say this, I did not have sex with Harvey to get my job. I got my job by being damn good at it, which, <i>three</i>, I'll prove if I ever hear that sort of gossip in this office again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	to matter and to win

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 95% sure I wrote this based off a kinkmeme prompt I saw a couple years ago and didn't save, so probably pre-s2. It's been in my drafts for a very long time.
> 
>  
> 
> "Pick battles big enough to matter, small enough to win."  
>  ~Jonathan Kozol

Mike hears them before he even reaches the end of the hallway and rolls his eyes. Really? A quickie in the supply closet? If they have time for that, they might as well just go home. he's about to say fuck it and go risk Donna's wrath borrowing her stapler when he hears the words and goes white hot with anger.

He taps on the door and is quite satisfied with how quickly he hears them panic. At least they have the grace to look embarrassed about it when he opens the door.

"Gerald. Amy." Amy actually waves a little bit before she thinks better of it. "Okay, one? _Here?_ Are you unaware of the supply closet up on seven? It locks from the inside and is practically soundproofed. _Seriously_." He gives that a second to sink in and watches them go pink. "Two, and I can't believe I have to say this, I did not have sex with Harvey to get my job." They clearly don't believe him and he huffs. "Look, obviously I wouldn't say no if he offered, but have you seen the man? He's _clearly_ out of my league and even if he wasn't that would be hella unethical and Harvey has more integrity than any man I've ever known." Gerald looks like he wants to say something, but Mike doesn't give him the opportunity. "I got my job by being damn good at it, which, _three_ , I'll prove if I ever hear that sort of gossip in this office again. You're lucky I don't take you up to Jessica right now."

They mumble an apology that doesn't sound even remotely sincere and he eyes them for a second before deciding it'll do.

"One more thing," he says, pushing past them toward the staplers. "One of you is way out of your league and one of you needs to raise your standards, you can figure out which is which for yourselves. Now get out."

They practically fly out of the room, and the slowclapping starts a second later. "They're not going to be able to look each other in the eye for a week."

"A month." He rests his forehead on the shelf in front of him and closes his eyes. "And if there's not at least one transfer request on your desk in the morning I'll be disappointed in myself. How long were you there for?"

"Long enough." He can  _hear_ Harvey smirking, the bastard.

He sighs. "Just great. If you're going to mock me can you just get it over with? I have work to do. The Patterson case," he adds when Harvey makes no response.

"It can wait." The door clicks shut and Mike risks turning around to find Harvey watching him speculatively. "I supose I should thank you for defending my honour."

"Shut up."

"Is that really what you want, Mike?" His voice is practically a purr and Mike can feel himself flushing. "Because I was planning on letting you blow me here, then taking you home and absolutely ruining a set of silk sheets."

Mike laughs incredulously even while he files those images away for future use. "I'm sorry, did I walk onto the set of a bad porno and somehow not notice?"

Harvey waggles his eyebrows exaggeratedly. "Hey, you can say no if you want but I'd  _swear_ I just heard you say you wouldn't."

"I don't need a mercy fuck," he says sullently.

"I wasn't planning on being merciful."

Mike gapes. "Wait, you're serious? You're not fucking with he right now?"

"Not yet."


End file.
